


Pizza and videogames

by DamonAlbarn



Series: October Challenge [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is the school’s punk. Everyone who knows him, which is basically the whole school, knows he’s into girls but doesn’t mind boys either. Even though almost the whole school knows him: he has only two friends: Luke and Calum.<br/>Michael can’t help it but to fall helplessly in love with Ashton Irwin, the popular guy at school. He’s friends with everyone who wants to be friends with him but somehow he’s a mystery to everyone: no one knows anything about him and he’s never seen with a girl before.<br/>Even though Ashton likes and befriends everyone: he’s never spoken with Michael and his friends. And although it doesn’t seem like it’s going to change soon, you never know what’s going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and videogames

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the longest one-shots I've ever written. I've been thinking about a prompt for this one-shot all day but I just couldn't think of something so I searched through my unfinished stuff on my computer and I found this so I finished it as today's addition to my October Challenge. 
> 
> I really like to get some feedback. Also, you can request prompts. Just leave something in the comments below and I'll work stuff out!

Michael walks into the cafeteria of the school. As soon as possible he makes his way to the table he, Luke and Calum usually sit at. Everyone is looking at him again because he changed his hair color for probably the fifth time this year. Now he went from bleached white to purple and somehow people still have the nerves to look at him every time he changes color.  
When he sits down, with his plate stuffed with food, he sighs deep. “Tough day?” Luke, sitting next to him, remarks and Michael nods. “Definitely. Everyone is staring at me because of my hair and I got yelled at for at least two times by teachers, today,” he says and Luke pats his shoulder. “Poor you. But look on the bright side: you’re almost through today and then you can lay in bed, playing videogames or your guitar and eat pizza.” Michaels face lights up. “That’s very true and I’m definitely looking forward to that moment.”  
At that very moment, Calum sits down on a chair and starts to complain how his day was way worse than Michael’s day is, but Michael doesn’t pay attention to what the boy has to say. Ashton Irwin has entered the cafeteria with his friends and, as always, he’s the center of attention. Everybody loves Ashton Irwin and everyone wants to be friends with him. That means Ashton automatically is friends with everyone because he just can’t tell anyone to fuck off and yet Michael is sitting here, on a table on the other side of the cafeteria, with his friends complaining about their day and Ashton probably doesn’t even know Michael exists.  
“Michael, are you listening?” Calum’s voice pull Michael out of his thoughts. “Calum, you should learn he isn’t listening when Ashton enters the cafeteria,” Luke says and Michael blushes. “Ugh, Michael, you should stop staring at him. Ashton is no good and he’s probably not even into guys,” Calum says and Michael nods, sadly. “Yes, I know but the same time, I’ve never seen him with a girl before so maybe…” He mutters but he knows it’s false hope. There’s no way Ashton is into guys and most definitely not into guys like Michael. 

“And, how was your gaming session?” Luke asks as soon as Michael enters the school the next morning. “Pretty good. I had pizza and my bed was very comfortable. I did game a bit too long though, so I’m a bit tired,” he grins and Luke laughs. “I already expected that. Next time, I’ll call you when you have to go to bed so you aren’t tired when you have school next day,” he says and Michael huffs a laugh. “I’m pretty sure I’ll either decline your call or don’t listen to you and game on like you haven’t said anything.” Both boys laugh because they know it happens every time and head to their first classes.  
For the first few periods, Michael doesn’t think of Ashton even once but when he enters the cafeteria, he notices something odd. Ashton is already sitting there, on the usual table he always sits at but there’s a girl in his lap. That can mean only one thing. Ashton is not gay. Michael almost immediately feels how tears start to burn behind his eyes and he quickly gets his food and sits down at his usual table. Luke and Calum are already sitting down, eating their lunch.  
“I assume you saw him?” Luke notes and Michael nods, saying nothing. “It sucks, dude. I’m sorry,” Calum mutters and Michael shrugs. “Oh well, it wasn’t like I ever had a chance with him,” he also mutters and starts eating his food. “Still, it sucks. I know how much you like him,” Calum continues and Michael glares at him. “Shut. Up.” He growls and Calum looks taken back. “Alright, sorry, mate.”  
The rest of the day, Michael is really grumpy and quickly irritated, which means he doesn’t pay any attention at his classes. “Mister Clifford, I wasn’t aware the birds are more important than my class is,” the teacher starts to yell at Michael, who jumps and looks towards the blackboard. “I’m sorry, sir,” Michael says. “I’m not accepting your apologies. You’re staring out of the window all the time so go tell the headmaster why,” he replies and Michael groans. He collects his books and walks out of the classroom, slamming the door in the process.  
When he walks in at the office of the headmaster, he isn’t surprised to see Michael. “Mister Clifford. Why are you here again?” Michael sighs and sits down on a chair at the desk. “Well… I was staring out of the window at maths,” Michael mutters and he looks the headmaster straight in the eye. “And why were you?” He wants to know and Michael sighs. “Well, that’s a long story.” “I’ve got time.” Michael knows he can’t escape this time and the headmaster looks straight through lies. “I’ve got a crush on someone and today I saw them with someone else. I just…” He says and the headmaster nods. “I understand your feelings. Who’s the one you’ve got your eye on, then?” After all these years at school, Michael actually started to like the headmaster. He’s always friendly and understanding, it seems. “Ashton Irwin,” Michael mutters so softly, it almost isn’t hearable. “I’m sorry but I didn’t catch that one,” the headmaster says. “Ashton Irwin,” Michael repeats, a little louder this time. “Oh… yes… I see. Well, I won’t give you detention for this one, but please pay attention at your classes. Next time you won’t be this lucky,” the headmaster says and Michael nods. “Thank you,” he says and he quickly leaves the office.

After school, Michael comes home to an empty house, just as always. Not that he does mind though, he actually likes the silence and the fact that he’s alone every day makes that no one can tell him to turn off his Xbox. He throws a pizza in the oven and runs up the stairs to his bedroom where he settles on his bed and turns on his TV and Xbox.  
It doesn’t take long for his pizza to get ready and as soon as he hears the oven give the signal it’s ready, he runs down the stairs to get his pizza. When he’s back in his bed, with his Xbox controller and a plate with the pizza on his lap, it starts to rain. It’s a little later in the year so it gets dark quite early.  
Michael is deeply conflicted in his game when the doorbell rings, making him jump for the second time this day. He looks at the alarm clock on his bedside table and he rises his eyebrow. His parents aren’t due to come home for another hour or two. He pauses his game and rushes down the stairs to open the door. When he opens the door, he’s met with the figure of Ashton Irwin. “Hey, Michael! I didn’t know you live here! Anyways, my car broke down just down the road and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call my parents and pick me up because my phone is out of battery…” He starts to talk and Michael nods. “Yeah, sure, come in,” he says and moves over so Ashton can enter the house.  
“Eh, you have to use my phone, we don’t have a house phone,” Michael says when Ashton is standing in the hall, dripping wet. “Walk with me upstairs so I can get you my phone and a towel,” he says and he heads towards the stairs, Ashton following hesitatingly. “Are you sure? I leave water everywhere I go…” He says and Michael nods. “Yeah, definitely. Besides, you’ll have to wait till your parents are here and I don’t like being downstairs so you basically have to go upstairs with me,” Michael says. When he notices his own words, he grins. Michael heads into his bathroom to hand Ashton a towel and then he grabs his phone from his bed to hand it to Ashton as well.  
When Ashton is calling his parents, Michael settles on his bed again and he continues his game. “My parents aren’t home so I think I’ll just walk home. Thank you for lending me you phone, though,” Ashton says when he re-enters Michael’s bedroom. Michael looks up from his game, to Ashton, out of the window and then to Ashton again. “Oh, no way you’re going back into the rain. You can wait here till your parents are home to pick you up, or for my parents to come home and deliver you home,” Michael says and he moves over on the bed so Ashton can sit down next to him.  
“What are you playing?” Ashton asks when Michael picks up his controller again. “Call Of Duty. I’ve finished it probably ten times already but I like this game,” Michael asks and he focusses on the screen. Honestly, he really can’t believe Ashton is sat next to him, on his bed, watching him playing games. "Are you a gamer too?” Michael asks even though he already knows the answer. “No, I suck at games,” Ashton says, laughing. “Just practice enough, then you won’t suck anymore. By the way, do you have a new girlfriend? I saw you at the cafeteria this afternoon,” Michael mentions casually. “Well… yeah but I don’t really like her so I’m probably going to break up with her soon,” Ashton mutters. Michael pauses his game. “Then why are you dating her?” He asks surprised. “To get my mind off someone else, who I’ll never have,” the curly haired boy says with a deep sigh, surprising Michael even more. “Then who do you want to have? Do they know?” He asks and Ashton shakes his head. “No, I haven’t ever spoken with them,” he says. “Then talk to them, tell them how you feel. If you get rejected, so what? The only reason why I haven’t talked to the person I like is because probably the whole school will laugh at me if I get rejected. You’re the most loved and popular guy at the school, no one even want to reject you,” Michael says and Ashton gets a little smile on his face. “Yeah, you’re right. So in that case… do you want to go on a date with me?” Ashton asks and Michael drops his controller, which he’s still holding in his hands. “I… you… What?” He asks, totally surprised. “You heard me. Do you want to go on a date with me? Because, yes, Michael, you’re the guy I like,” Ashton says and Michael’s face turns a bright red. “Yeah, definitely. If I’m very honest, I’ve liked you for quite a while now,” Michael mutters and Ashton grins. “In that case…” He says and slowly, Ashton leans in. Michael immediately understands what Ashton is doing and their lips meet halfway. 

The next day, Michael and Ashton walk into the school, holding hands. Calum and Luke can’t believe their eyes. “Michael? What the fuck is happening?” Calum yells and Michael grins. “Well, long story short: we’re dating,” he says and Ashton presses a soft kiss on Michael’s jaw. “You have to admit, they’re adorable,” Luke says and Calum nods. “Yeah, they are.”


End file.
